Quiet of Night
by moviegeek03
Summary: Dean can't seem to get used to the quiet of Lisa's. He constantly awakes at the slightest sound…One night this works to his advantage. Set post Swan Song. Hurt!Sam NOW COMPLETE Ch 11 is summary for sequel
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Wake Up Call

A/N: This is my attempt at a post Swan Song. Thanks to anyone and everyone who takes the time to read this! I greatly appreciate it and any reviews that are sent my way :)

Summary: Dean can't seem to get used to the quiet of Lisa's. He constantly awakes at the slightest sound…One night this works to his advantage.

Chapter 1: Midnight Wake Up Call

Four months….

Four mostly sleepless months…

After growing up on the road since the age of four, the constant traffic noise, loud motel neighbors, and most importantly soft snores of his brother had become almost a lullaby to ease Dean to sleep every night. Now, all of that is completely gone. Lisa's nice little suburbia rarely sees a car on the road past eleven PM. Her neighbors, mostly elderly couples, are in bed by nine. And Lisa doesn't snore.

So every night that Sam has spent in hell, Dean has been trying to keep his promise and not bolt straight out of the house in search of the noisy nightlife that he is so accustomed to. He soaks in whatever comfort snuggling down into Lisa brings and fights to keep the screams of Sam's hell from echoing through his dreams. But nearly every night they still break through his walls and push Lisa away from his protective embrace.

And when the screams do keep away, the slightest hint of noise forces Dean bolt awake, nearly in a cold sweat searching for the Colt. Noise that turns out to be a thrill seeking teenager or a food-seeking cat. Either of which sends small stings of disappointment through Dean. He misses crappy motels…He misses hunting…But most of all he misses Sam.

Each night follows the pattern of nightmares and small noises, and each night Dean wakes up sweating and grabbing the Colt from the nightstand. One particular night in September is no different for Dean, or at least so he thinks…

The small clattering just after midnight sounded much closer than the normal cat or teenager, as if it coming from underneath the floor, loud enough to even shake Lisa from her peaceful sleep. "Don't worry babe. I'll check it out. Probably just Ben." Lisa mumbled still half asleep. But Dean gently pushed her back onto the bed and slid out from the covers, gun tucked into his sweats.

"No, I'll go," Dean said much quicker than he had intended to. "You should go back to sleep. I was already awake anyway." Lisa sent Dean a worried look, but refrains from voicing her thoughts. With that Dean quickly kissed Lisa's cheek before numbly walking towards the stairs. It isn't that he doesn't care about Lisa; he just can't seem to put much care and feelings into anything at all lately. _Time heals all wounds.. my ass_ has become a running mantra inside Dean's head.

After four months of this, Dean fully expected to walk into the kitchen and see Ben munching on some chips, who would then put on his best attempt at puppy dog eyes for Dean. _Too bad Ben…Only one set of those has ever been able to get to me._

Walking into the kitchen, seeing Ben crouching underneath the bar's counter and being surrounded by black-eyed figures definitely did not meet Dean's expectations. Nor did being thrown and held to the wall.

"Well, well, well…Losing your touch there aren't ya Deano," one slender brunette demon teased.

Despite the obviously venom behind it, Dean pulled a grin. "Not all, but I heard you were, Meg. Cas told me all about how he walked all over you back in Missouri." The grin faded as Meg slapped him hard across the mouth. Dean spit out blood and plastered the grin right back despite the foul taste in his mouth. "Touch a nerve there sugar?" Meg rewarded him with another slap.

Ben whimpered in the corner around the large demon's hand at Dean's rough treatment. Meg took notice and continued to hit Dean, all the while smiling sickly sweet at Ben. "Don't worry Benny boy, there is plenty more for Dean here. And I know he's had a lot worse...Haven't you Dean?" Dean glared defiantly up at Meg through the grimaces of pain. "That's right. We all heard about Lucifer's beat down on you. Or should I say Sammy's?" Dean struggled harder against the invisible force pinning him to the wall. "I can't even imagine how hard it is. Seeing Sam's face, Sam's anger beating the hell out of you! And then leaving you like he did?"

"You bitch! Leave Sam out of this!"

Meg simply laughed harder in Dean's face. "But then I guess you're used to Sam leaving you, huh? What with all the times he ran away, then Stanford. Hell, I even met little Sammy all because he had left you! Always being left to fend for yourself."

Seconds later, before Dean could reply, the sliding glass door shattered open to reveal a hooded, knife wielding figure. Whoever it was didn't seem all that disturbed to find black eyes staring back at him. Instead he moved around the horror movie like scene with the ease and practice of a true hunter. Although Dean could not see the face, he felt an odd sense of relief course through his veins.

Demons grabbed the hooded hunter from behind and pulled him to the floor, kicking and hitting him as he descended towards the hard tile. The hunter countered the attack by swiftly stabbing the knife through the demon's heart. The demon's life force sputtered and flashed out of the black eyes, leaving the meatsuite to slump down onto the hunter. This quickly drew in Meg and Dean's attention. That hooded hunter was definitely no ordinary hunter, and that was definitely no ordinary knife. That was Ruby's demon killing knife, the same one that had gone missing from the Impala four months ago.

With three demons down, Meg and the larger male holding down Ben remained slightly in shock at the man's ability. The male threw Ben towards the wall, causing the boy to hit his head and loose consciousness. Dean fought against Meg to get to Ben, but to no avail. The hunter flung the knife at the fleeing demon. The demon somehow managed to escape to the family room, completely out of the sight of Meg and the two hunters. The knife stuck into the plaster of the walls where the demon's head had been seconds earlier. The hunter dove for the knife, but Meg proved quicker. She grabbed the weapon from the wall and was on top of the hunter before Dean's brain could even process what had happened.

"You really screwed up my night!" Meg spat at the man underneath her. "I had everything planned out! You had to ruin it!" She drew the knife across the man's chest as if to punctuate her sentence and draw out in blood the hatred she was feeling. Large slices and bruised formed under the demon's hand all along the prone hunter. While Meg put all of her force and attention into punishing the man for sullying her good time, her hold on Dean unconsciously slipped. A loud bang rang out in the room as Meg held the knife at ready above the man's heaving chest.

"About time I got to take you out bitch," Dean said as the colt smoked from within his grasp. Meg's eyes shone with a terror she had never felt before. She had neglected to check Dean for weapons, a very deadly mistake. Dean fired again before Meg could even move away from the bullet's path. The demon flickered and died, dropping the knife down near the injured, panting hunter.

Although conflicted, Dean ran to check Ben's breathing and injuries over before attending to the man who had saved them both. After assuring himself that Ben only had a minor cut and knock to the head, Dean rushed back over to the middle of the kitchen. The hood hid most of the man's face, along with the slick grime of blood. Dean first took note of all the cuts Meg littered across the man's chest and abdomen. None seemed too deep or life-threatening…maybe in need of stitches here and there. But nothing Dean couldn't handle. "Alright buddy…I'm going to fix you up. You're going to be ok." The hunter on the floor slowly nodded his head. A few strands of long hair fell loose from the hood's hold. The strands smeared and carried more blood across the man's jaw line. Dean gently pulled the hood off to better assess any facial or head injuries and froze. "Sammy…."


	2. Chapter 2: Interrupted Explanations

Thanks to everyone who has been so sweet in their response and alerts! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Reviews are greatly appreciate :D

Summary: Dean can't seem to get used to the quiet of Lisa's. He constantly awakes at the slightest sound…One night this works to his advantage.

Chapter 2: Interrupted Explanations

_…Dean gently pulled the hood off to better assess any facial or head injuries and froze. "Sammy…." _

Dean stood stock still over the injured form, taking in every detail. The tall lankier frame supported by broad muscles of the chest and back. Longer than remembered chestnut brown hair that the hood and blood had been hiding moments ago. But the eyes…The eyes currently brimming over with unshed tears still held the hope that Dean knew without a doubt made this form on the floor his baby brother. Dean reached down and gently cupped Sam's face, smiling as Sam unconsciously shifted to lean up into the familiar touch. Sam still didn't speak to Dean; instead he opted to simply nod his aching head.

"B-But," Dean stuttered, "how did you…When did you….S-Sam?"

Before Sam could respond a loud shrieking sound echoed from the other room and sent chills through the hunters, especially Dean. He knew the voice, and he had hoped to never hear it sound so distressed and scared as it now sounded. Sam's injuries made him stiff, preventing him from turning to look. But the way Dean tensed at the noise assured Sam of what he had feared.

Dean twisted from Sam with the colt in hand and was faced with a scene that would haunt his nightmares for many nights to come. The large male demon stood in the doorframe with Lisa held roughly in front of him as a shield. "Not so fast there Dean," the demon taunted. "Shoot me and you shoot your pretty little slut here." The demon's smile furthered Dean's anger at the situation. "And you wouldn't want that now would you?"

Lisa visibly trembled within the harsh grasp of the demon. Despite her obvious fear, she tried to talk to Dean. "I'm so sorry. The noises got louder so I was worried and then I…" The demon cut off Lisa's ramblings with a brutal slap to her face.

"You son of bitch! Let her go!" The anger spewed out of Dean with each word to the demon, and his hand tightened around the gun.

"I would aim that somewhere else if I was you, Dean. It won't do you much good anyway. No way you can hit me and not her. So, all you're doing is pissing me off more. Lower that thing before I hurt your bitch even more."

Reluctantly Dean lowered his weapon but kept the fear coursing through his blood from showing. Not wanting to further endanger Lisa, Dean kept his mouth shut and tried to convey his thoughts to Lisa through silent looks. _I'm getting you out of…_

"Now then," the demon continued while shifting into the kitchen with Lisa, "let's get down to the real matter at hand tonight. We came here tonight looking your brother. Meg had been watching you. Figured, Sam might have shown up here after he got out of Hell. Never saw him once in the four months Meg had been hanging around."

Dean looked at Sam with the hurt plastered on his face. Sam had been out of Hell for four months….

"Wait, you didn't know?" The demon seemed highly amused at this new turn of events. "Well then, guess I'd better enlighten you then, huh?" A sick laugh reverberated through the kitchen. "Little Sammy here got sprung from the cage four months ago. Hell, he was only locked in it for a few days! Really pissed Lucifer off….Which makes Hell even worse for all us demons down there!"

Sam laid curled in on himself on the floor processing everything the demon said. He knew demons were pissed about what he did, hell even some angels were. So it didn't really surprise him that they were looking for him at Lisa's house. Sam had known from the minute he'd been plucked from Hell and landed under the streetlight across from Lisa that things would be hunting down his ass. Sam knew he couldn't waltz up to Lisa's porch to Dean and settle into the life of normal that waited inside those walls. So instead, he broke into the Impala for Ruby's knife that lay hidden under the front seat and left Dean to live his life. Now it seemed to be biting them all in the ass.

"So here's what you're going to Dean…"

"I don't exactly take orders from demons, so you can take whatever you're going to say and shove it up…" The demon tightened his grip around Lisa, causing the poor woman to gasp out in pain.

"Mind your tone with me boy. I still have the upper hand on this. Now, if you want her to make it out of this in one piece, I'd listen real closely and keep your mouth shut until I'm finished!"

Every fiber of Dean wanted to talk back and cuss the demon all the way back to hell, but he knew that would only cause more pain to come to Lisa. So he reluctantly followed the demon's orders and kept his mouth shut.

The demon quirked his eyebrows and allowed a sickly grin to show. "That's better. Now, this is really quite simple. I am fully willing to give back your little whore as long as you give me something in return. Fair and easy trade off, as long as you go along with it and don't make a fuss." Dean really did not like the sound of where this was going. "All I want is Sam."

Dean's heart dropped down into his stomach. _Of course they want Sam. Lucifer is pissed. Lucifer wants revenge. Demons want to make Lucifer happy. Pretty damn simple…_"Not happening," Dean rebutted quickly.

"Not so fast pretty boy, remember your girl? Either you give me Sam or Lisa is coming with me. And not that I would mind having her around…" The demon roughly nuzzled his nose into Lisa long hair and strained neck. "But not all the demons I run with are as nice as I am."

Dean stiffened with anger and was about to step towards the demon when he felt a hand on his leg. "I'll go," Sam barely whispered. He started to struggle off of the hard tile floor, but gasped as the bruises and lacerations Meg inflicted made themselves known once again. Dean kneeled down at his side within seconds. The demon continued to smirk and laugh at Sam's pain and Dean's worry.

Dean tried to block out the demon as he felt examined the source of Sam's pain. "Looks like Meg busted up your ribs pretty good. Just stay still. We'll figure some way out."

Sam shook he head as much as the pain and exhaustion would allow. "No. Just, just let him take me and get Lisa and Be somewhere safe. Don't worry about me."

Dean looked Sam straight in the face and shook his head at his brother. "Never gonna happen bro." Dean gently patted Sam's shoulder and ignored any arguments Sam tried to make. Instead he turned back to the demon, determination set on his face even as he glanced at Lisa. He could tell she understood what was most likely about to happen, but she still nodded her head in agreement. "You are not taking Sam, you son of bitch!" Dean spat. "And if you take Lisa, I swear to God I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Don't you dare think that I won't!"

Although shaken by Dean's conviction, the demon taunted back. "You can hunt me down all you want. Won't mean your girl won't already be dead by the time you get to me. I guess that's something you'll just have to live with Dean…" With that, the demon made his escape from Lisa's house.

Dean ran towards the front door the demon had left through, but could not match the supernatural speed in which the demon had fled. "Son of bitch!" Dean kicked the door shuck behind him as he walked back towards the kitchen to Ben and Sam. Sam stared up at him from his position on the floor, tears shown in his eyes as they bore into Dean. "Don't."

"You shouldn't have done. You should've just let him take me. Lisa life isn't worth risking. You should've…"

"I said don't!" Dean's yell echoed through the small kitchen, even causing Ben to slightly stir from his place under the counter. Dean hunched down in front of the boy he considered a son to check over his injuries again. Ben's eyes opened to slits as Dean prodded the head injury and he moaned weakly at the touch. "Sorry buddy. It's gonna be ok, Ben. Ssshhh." Dean's soothing ministrations allowed Ben to relax into his touch and succumb to pull of unconsciousness. Dean gently scooped him up and carried him towards the large couch in the adjacent room.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he walked back to Sam. "I just got you back. I didn't want…There was no way I could loose you again. Not like that."

After hearing Dean's broken confession, Sam couldn't find his voice. So he only nodded his head in acknowledgement. A few moments passed before either brother could truly speak through the thick emotions clogging their throats. Finally Sam broke the silence. "I'm sorry. About not coming here, about Lisa being taken, about…"

Dean quickly waved him off, "Save it. I think we've had enough chick flick moments." A small smile ghosted across Sam's face. "Besides, we've gotta figure out where the hell that demon went and how to get Lisa back from him. I'm not letting Ben go through what we did with mom."

"Is Ben ok?"

Dean glanced back at the boy. "Yeah. Just a small head wound. Already stopped bleeding." Dean couldn't keep the worry and sadness from creeping into his voice.

"Good. Help me up?" Dean gently pulled Sam up so that he was leaning against the kitchen cabinets. "Thanks," Sam said breathlessly.

"Don't mention it. Just try not to move too much. I'll help you to the couch or something after you catch your breath. You can sleep while I pack."

"Where we going? We can't just go state to state hunting down Eric."

"Eric?" Dean said with confusion.

"The demon, his name is Eric. I've been tracking him for a while. I'd heard he was working for Meg and was hoping he would lead me to her. Just hoped I wouldn't have been led here. I wanted to keep you out of this."

"Well you couldn't, and you shouldn't have tried!" Dean couldn't keep the anger from shaking through his words. He stopped at the hurt look on Sam's face. "Sorry. Just….been a hard night. Hell, been a hard summer."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

"I know." Dean rubbed his hand across his face.

"So where are we going and what do you want to do Ben with we hunt Eric?" Sam finally asked.

"We'll head to Bobby's in the morning. If anyone can help us find this Eric it will be him." Relief flashed across Sam's face, and he slumped further into the cabinets. "What?"

"I thought….Last time I saw Bobby….he was…I thought I…" Sam looked away, unable to finish his sentence.

But it was enough for Dean. He got the message. "Cas healed him. Something, Cas thinks maybe God, brought him back. Cas healed the both of us before going off to be of sheriff heaven."

Sam couldn't speak again and kept his head turned away from Dean. But Dean wouldn't have it. He knelt down and brought Sam's face back up so that he could look him in the eyes. "Hey, you didn't do any of that. It wasn't you. It was Lucifer and Lucifer alone. Got it?"

The tears finally leaked out from his eyes as Sam nodded. Relief poured out from the injured man. "Now," Dean continued, "let's get your Sasquatch ass over to the couch."

Sam huffed out a laugh. "Don't think you'll be able to carry me that far, Dean." Dean's brows knitted in confusion. "This whole retirement thing has made you pretty soft."

Dean rolled his eyes before reaching to pull Sam up. "Shut up and let me help you here. You need to get some sleep." Dean grunted under Sam's bulk but still managed to get him to the couch. "We've got work to do…."


	3. Chapter 3: On the Road Again

A/N: Thanks again to all those who are reading and following along with this! All the reviews and alerts have been incredible!

Summary: Dean can't seem to get used to the quiet of Lisa's. He constantly awakes at the slightest sound…One night this works to his advantage.

Chapter 3 – On the Road Again

For once Metallica was doing little to calm Dean's frayed nerves as the Impala sped down the rain slick roads separating them from Bobby's. However the slumped form of his brother in the seat next him, that managed to calm the anxiety over Lisa's abduction by at least a fraction.

Sam's arm wrapped around his abused ribs in an attempt to shield them from further torment. His slightly bruised faced leaned against the cool window, but still turned towards Dean. _Damn it feels good to have him back_. Despite the chaos and absolute terror surrounding the situation, Dean couldn't help but smile at his brother.

A glance in the review mirror had the smile faltering slightly. An exhausted Ben lay curled in on himself across the backseat. Dean had explained more or less everything that had played out the night before to the poor kid earlier that morning, leaving out the fact that Dean had been forced to choose Sam over the boy's mom. Although Dean knew Ben would have understood at least some, the anger over that decision would have easily won out over any understanding Ben would have been able to muster. So instead Dean opted to explain how the demon had taken Lisa. Ben had reacted exactly how Dean had expected. He shook his bruised head, despite any discomfort the action brought him. And when Dean crouched down to comfort him, Ben fought against Dean's attempt in every way possible. He pounded his small fists against Dean's strong chest seeking an escape from Dean's protective hold and screamed until his vocal chords gave out. Sobs quickly overtook the exhausted boy and he gave in to Dean's hold, utterly exhausted. After the initial breakdown, Ben had remained quiet and pliant, only focusing on what the hunters wanted to do to get his mom back.

Dean couldn't help but notice the tear stains against Ben's too pale cheeks. His heart broke all over again. He knew what it was like, to lay across that leather seat, desperately trying to hide the tears, and wanting no one other than the mom that could not come to comfort her little boy. Dean could only hope that for Ben, this would just be temporary.

Sam stirred restlessly next to him and drew him out of his darker thoughts. "Waking up princess?" Sam grunted, either as a response to Dean or the pain that was most likely coursing through his body. "Is that supposed to be a yes?"

Sam finally forced his eyes open to look at Dean. "Maybe." Sam shifted a little in the passenger seat and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out against the pain. "Starting to think I should have just gone back to sleep," Sam gasped out while trying to reign in the pain.

"You could swap places with me," a higher pitched voice said from the backseat. Dean turned to see Ben's rumpled head peering over the seat at the brothers. "There's more room. You can stretch out if you wanted to." That was the most Ben had spoke since the trip had began that morning.

Sam smiled back at Ben's offer. Although Sam loved being back in the passenger seat of the Impala, it was currently hell on his aching abdomen. "You sure you won't mind, Ben?" A quick and short shake of the head was the only response offered before Ben flopped back in the seat and stared off out the window as if willing his mom to appear on the side of the road. "Thanks."

"I'm stopping for gas at the next exit," Dean interrupted. "You two can swap then." Sam and Ben silently nodded.

A little over twenty minutes later, the Impala pulled into a small gas station. Dean slid out of the car to pump gas. After setting the nozzle in place, he leaned back in, "Need anything from the store in there?"

Sam spoke first. "Coffee would be great. And um, maybe some more pain reliever, if they have it."

"Sure thing," Dean responded. "How about you squirt?"

For a second, Dean thought that Ben was going to just ignore him or was just shying back away from him again. But the boy surprised him by finally speaking up in a very soft voice, "Can I have something to eat? I didn't feel like eating breakfast earlier."

"Course buddy. What do you want?"

"Maybe some chips, if that's ok." Ben looked up at Dean briefly before staring back down at his feet.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Dean headed toward the building to pay for the gas and get the requested items.

Sam's car door slowly creaked open, supporting the bulk of his weight. Although twisting toward the open door left him panting in pain, Sam wasn't doing too bad…Until he attempted to straighten his body up and move. Instantly, pain shot across his damaged torso, sending Sam back down onto the seat. "Damn…Son of a Bitch that hurts. Damn it all…" Sam's eyes squeezed shut against the pain, and muttered curses continued to flow.

Sam didn't even notice the creaking of the back door's hinges or the soft padding of sneakers against the concrete. Once Sam finally reigned in his pain, he opened his eyes to a very concerned Ben directly in front of him. The boy's hand rubbed soothing circles against Sam's knee.

"Sorry Ben." Sam had never really been one to cuss in front of kids, no matter what the reason behind the curse.

Ben finally managed the first real smile of the day. "No big deal. Don't forget, Dean's been living with us for four months. Pretty sure I've heard worse."

Sam let out a strangled laugh. "Yeah, I'd say so." Sam finally felt more ready to attempt the move to the backseat again. "Let's try this again. Care to help me?" With a little help from Ben, Sam finally succeeded in laying across the backseat.

"Here," Ben extended his wadded up hoodie for Sam to use for a pillow.

"Thanks kiddo." Sam gladly took the item and was soon about as comfortable as possible.

Dean quickly returned, handing out food and pain reliever as requested. It wasn't long before Sam's slight snores echoed through the Impala accompanied by the munching of chips. Dean didn't even bother turning Metallica back on.

As the Impala crossed the South Dakota border Dean noticed Ben nervously looking out the window at the night darkened landscape. The silence from the passenger seat had Dean figuring the boy had finally crashed for the night. "How you holding up over there?"

Ben anxiously shifted a little. "What's Bobby like?"

Dean laughed a little before answering, "Bobby is…well…you ever hear that saying 'a dog's bark is worse than his bite?'" Ben nodded. "Then you know what Bobby's like. He looks, talks, and acts rough, but he's pretty soft under all that." Dean thought for a second before adding, "Just don't let him know I told you that."

Expected a laugh or smile at least from Ben, he surprised Dean by continuing with questions. "Will he help?"

"He's the best damn hunter out there, well, besides me of course!"

Ben did smile a bit at that before returning to the somber face he'd sported for the majority of the day. "Do you think…I mean…Will he like me?"

The pure innocence of the question threw Dean at first. At times it was easy to forget that Ben was still a little boy. "Damn straight he will! Hell, he loves me! So you should pass inspection."

Ben seemed to think everything over for a few moments. "Well, if he loves you, then I guess he'll pretty much adore me then." Dean didn't fail to notice the shakiness to the joke or the fact that Ben still looked very unsure about meeting Bobby.

Instead of teasing back, Dean ruffled the boy's hair. "You got that right buddy."

"Dean?"

Dean glanced back to see Sam awake, but still laying down on the seat. "Sorry, Sammy. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's 'k." Sam's voice was thick with sleep, making Dean wonder how much of this conversation Sam would remember later. "Did you…Does Bobby know?"

"Know what?"

"About me. That I'm, you know, back upstairs."

Dean flinched at the mention of Hell.

"Damn, no he doesn't. I tried explaining what happened with the demon quickly, and he just told me 'to get my ass to his place' before hanging up on me. You know how he can be."

"Yeah, I do," Sam smiled. "But this is going to be pretty interesting when he sees me walking, well hobbling, up his porch."

"Don't worry too much." Dean could pretty much imagine how Bobby would react. It wasn't like this would be his first time dealing with the brothers returning from the dead.

A little later in the evening the Impala crossed through the Singer Salvage gate. Dean could see the grumbling hunter already coming down the porch steps and making his way towards the car. Sam still lay in the back, hidden from Bobby's view.

Ben looked anxiously at Dean, who only winked in response and climbed out the Impala. "Hey, Bobby…Long time no see."

Bobby quickly crossed the last bit of distance separating him from Dean and promptly smacked Dean across the back of the head. Dean squawked out, "What the hell?"

"That was for staying gone for four damn months ya idgit." Before Dean could even respond, Bobby grabbed Dean around the shoulder to pull him into a huge hug. "But damn if it isn't good to see you boy!"

Dean returned the hug with full force. The two hunters only broke the embrace when a very nervous looking Ben crawled out from the passenger seat.

Bobby took a look at the boy. _Damn if he doesn't look like Dean when he was little._ Ben stopped a few feet away from Bobby, looking down at his feet. Bobby crouched down to Ben's eye level and gently pulled the boy's sad face up to meet his. "How ya doin' kiddo?" Ben attempted a weak, sad smile. "Yeah, I know it bud. But we're gonna get her back to ya real soon. Promise." That had Ben smiling a little more in earnest. But the smile still didn't fully reach his eyes.

The moment was finally broken again by the creaking of the Impala's doors. Bobby couldn't figure out who else would be with Dean and Ben. Dean hadn't mention having any other hunters or friends coming along. Soon familiar boots and even more familiar long legs unfolded from beloved car. "Sam?"


	4. Chapter 4: Enlightened

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I am so excited by the feedback and attention this story had gotten :) I greatly appreciate it and look forward to more reviews!

Chapter 4 – Enlightened

_"Sam?"_

Bobby took in the tall frame still sitting in the Impala, slightly leaning into the opened door. _God my eyes must be worse than I thought…No way that is Sam…Sam's been dead four months…_

Bobby's eyes scanned the figure once again and found that whoever or whatever was sitting in the Impala definitely looked like Sam Winchester. Which was just not possible. Bobby's mind flashed back to that day in Stull Cemetery. He may not have actually seen Sam take the plunge, but he definitely saw the look of pure devastation that plagued Dean. A look Bobby had only seen back at Cold Oaks, when he came to a halt in front of Dean cradling a very pale and bloody baby brother. So, Bobby still couldn't fathom what Dean was doing with this _thing_ in the back of the Impala.

Bobby's hand fluttered over the silver knife at his waist. Although logic was telling him that the figure could not possible be the Sam he had watched grow up, he still couldn't bring himself to grab the knife and attack. Dean's hand on his shoulder finally ended the raging war inside the older hunter's mind.

"Leave it. Kid's got enough cuts and bruises on him to last a lifetime." Bobby could only stare at Dean, his mind not quite able to completely comprehend what was happening.

Before Bobby could say anything, a slightly oblivious Sam attempted to crawl out from the Impala. About half way out, a loud groan of pain escaped his lips and he flopped back down cradling his damaged ribs and abdomen.

"Son of bitch," Dean muttered under his breath. Dean hurried over to the back door of the car to his hurting brother. "I told you to stay put and let me help you when you tried to get out! I really don't want to stitch you back up all because you're too stubborn and have to bust open my handiwork." Dean tried to cover up his worry with jokes and teases, but both Sam and Bobby didn't buy it. And that's what finally had Bobby walking to the Impala.

"I'm fine, Dean. I think I can manage. Just takes me a little longer." The words were barely above a whisper, and Bobby knew Sam must still be worried about Bobby's reaction to everything.

Despite Sam's protests and arguments, it was painfully obvious that he needed help out from the car. Before Sam could continue to say otherwise, Dean reached in and gently pulled on Sam until his brother was leaning into his chest. Then Dean guided him to a standing position between the car and his own body. Expecting some form of objection, Dean couldn't hide the shock when Sam continued leaning against his brother once he was standing outside of the Impala. In his surprise, Dean's grip on Sam slipped. The pain and exhaustion from the long car trip left Sam weaker than he had hoped. Therefore, without Dean's strong grip, Sam found his knees buckling and himself stumbling back towards the Impala.

Instincts kicked in and Bobby was at Sam's side before his battered body collided with the metal of Dean's baby. "I've gotcha." Sam leaned into Bobby's firm but gentle hold, but his eyes stayed glued to the dirt around his boots. Bobby carefully pushed Sam away from him a bit and easily saw the shame and guilt that marred the young hunter's features.

Sam opened his mouth as if to finally say something to Bobby, but he closed it before any words made their way out from between his lips. This carried on for a few seconds before Bobby put a stop to the gulping dying fish act Sam was performing. With Sam's mouth half open, Bobby carefully drew Sam into a tight but careful embrace. Sam stiffened at first, either from pain or shock, but soon brought his arms up around Bobby's broad back and crumbled into the man's embrace. Dean could only manage to smile at the scene; tears shined in his eyes but never fell.

After a few moments, Bobby patted Sam's shoulder and pulled apart just far enough to see Sam's face. A few tears had escaped and snaked down his face. Bobby didn't fail to notice his own set of tears flowing down into his beard. "Damn…I can't believe it's really you, boy." A small smile flickered across Sam's tear stained face. "It's really good to have you back, son."

Bobby had Sam pulled into another embrace as Sam managed to choke out a quick thanks to the man he loved like a father.

Dean ripped his gaze away from the reunion and noticed Ben still standing off to the side, silently taking in everything around him. The boy swayed on his feet with pure fatigue and grief. Dean walked over and wrapped an arm around Ben's trembling, drooping shoulders. Ben instantly leaned into the support and blinked his eyes against the exhaustion that was quickly pulling him under. Dean took note of all of this before finally turning back to the rest of his little family.

"Hate to break things up, but I think we should maybe head in for the night." The hunter's embrace ended, but Bobby kept Sam tucked close to his side while walking towards the house. "I think the munchkin here is about to drop."

"Am not," came the indignant, yet sleepy, reply that only a child can truly manage.

"Really?"

" 'm fine…" Ben's muffled reply sounded even thicker with exhaustion than it did before.

Dean shook his head, but pulled the boy up off the ground and into his arms. Ben squawked in surprise, but did not complain as Dean had imagined he would. Instead, he burrowed his aching head into Dean's shoulder and relaxed for the first time since his mom's kidnapping.

Once inside, the familiarity of the house sent a sense of security and peace through Sam and Dean. Old volumes of books stacked high on top of the desktops and papers laid strewn out in the organized mess that was Bobby's house. It never really changed.

Bobby deposited Sam onto the old couch so that he could stretch out. Dean set Ben down at Sam's feet before helping his brother take off his boots.

"So, you mind filling me in on what's goin' on round here?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, just let me get the kid settled in our old room upstairs," Dean replied.

The idea of Ben being away from Sam and Dean instantly had him completely awake. "NO! I want to stay with you!" Ben looked nearly in tears and clung to Dean's shirt like a lifeline.

"You'll be fine buddy. Don't worry," Dean tried to sooth.

"But what if he comes back? He could get me. Or he could get you, just like he did with mom." The last part came out more as a whisper, conveying all the fears building up inside of Ben.

"Ben," Sam interjected, "this is the safest place you could be kiddo. Bobby has every imaginable protective symbol and sigil around this house. And if any of those fail, you've got some of the best hunters right here."

Ben calmed minutely, but still did not look completely convinced. "Tell you what bud," Dean continued, "you can sleep with this." Dean pulled a gun from his waist and handed it to the boy. "You remember what I taught you that day at the range?" The boy's head bobbed up and down in response. Dean smiled. "Good. Now this," Dean waved the gun, "has rock salt shells loaded in it. It'll hurt pretty much anything, supernatural or human. Got it?" Ben eagerly nodded his head and took the gun from Dean's hand. "That's my boy." With that Dean headed upstairs to show Ben where he would be sleeping.

As soon as Ben was safely sleeping in the old bed, Dean headed back down to the other hunters. "Alright, let's get to it."

Bobby nodded. But Sam spoke. "I think, um, maybe I should start…" Sam ran his hand nervously through his long locks.

"I think that's a good idea, because I'd sure as hell love to know what you've been doing the last four months. I'd say Bobby does too." Dean's reply lacked any true venom, but the hurt remained embedded into the words.

"I know…" Sam whispered. He quickly cleared his throat and continued. "I guess you want from the beginning, huh?" Dean and Bobby simultaneously nodded. "Well, I'm not too sure how it happened, but one minute I was in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. They uh, they no longer needed Adam and me once they were in hell. They could be there true forms. I don't remember much. Just a lot of bright light, loud noises, and…..well…pain…a lot of pain."

The sting of the memories flashed across Sam's face and that hurt Dean more than the fact that Sam had avoided him for four months. He was across the room and at the couch in seconds. His hand on Sam's shoulder a comforting weight anchoring Sam back to the present.

"The lights got brighter. And I felt like this weird sensation that I can't really explain. Next thing I knew…I was outside Lisa's."

"You ever see Adam?" Bobby questioned.

Sam looked down at the ground. "No. It was too bright in the cage. And he wasn't with me when I got out."

Bobby and Dean couldn't bring themselves to say anything and could only hope Adam was somewhere safe.

"I, uh, stood there and watched you guys through the window for a while. You seemed…I don't know….like you were going to be ok. I figured I'd pissed off a lot of things and I'd probably have a ton of hits out on me. So I broke into the Impala for Ruby's knife and I left. I didn't want to get you involved."

"First of all, dude, never break into my baby ever again…" Sam couldn't stifle the huff of laughter. "But more importantly, whenever you feel like you're in trouble, you come and get me. Screw this whole going it on your own bullshit. I think we've proven that it fails every time."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway," Sam sighed heavily, "after I left I holed up a few town over from Cicero. Did some work at a bar. Was fine, for all of about 3 weeks. Then, we must have just shut down for the night I came back from the freezer and found a demon pinning one of the waitresses down onto the bar. I went to help her, and got jumped by another one from behind. They let the girl go then tried to tie me down. Guess they wanted information from me."

"Information?" Anger slithered through Dean. "Like what?"

"They wanted to know who sprung me from hell and why. That's about all I figured out from the two of them. That and they apparently were Meg's cronies. Anyway, they were too stupid to remember to pat me down for weapons. I managed to pull the knife and finish both of them off pretty easily. After that I figured Meg was gunning for me. So I went back to hunting, mainly demons, figuring that she'd eventually slip up. That's how I learned about Eric."

"And that's the son of a bitch that took Dean's girl?" Bobby asked from across the room.

"Yeah. He's, let's just say he's one of Meg's smarter lackeys. He doesn't slip up as much as the others. Blindly followed Meg around, don't get me wrong there. But he knows how to handle himself. The others, well, they always seemed eager to please Meg, but didn't pay much attention to anything else going on around them. Made them easier to get information from, and to kill."

"What info you'd get from them anyway?" Dean questioned. He was very eager to get learn anything and everything about the bastard who took Lisa away from him and Ben.

"Basically what I already suspected. Meg was seriously pissed off that I ruined the major plan and got Lucifer locked back up. She felt like she needed to do something to avenge her father. So she wanted to drag me back down to hell. Bring me to Lucifer like some sort of gift or offering."

Dean jumped off the couch and started pacing. "Damn I'm glad that bitch is dead."

"Same here," Sam continued. "I had heard from a few lower level demons that she was going to bust into your place, torture you into giving away my location. She assumed you'd be rusty and out of practice. That's why I showed up when I did."

"Are you saying you thought I was going to be rusty?"

"No Dean," Sam huffed. "I thought you wouldn't exactly be expecting Meg to show up in your living room."

"Ok, Sam," Bobby interrupted, "do you know where this bastard would take Lisa?"

"I heard a few rumors about where his hideouts supposedly were, but I never got a clear answer. I don't think even Meg knew where Eric liked to hideout."

"Well I guess we'll just have to check all of these…"

A loud bang from a gun echoed down from the upstairs and interrupted Dean. All three hunters made a dash for the stairs. Dean was in the front, frantically making his way to Ben with his gun drawn. Sam was right behind, albeit a little slower thanks to his injuries, with his knife in hand.

The three hunters burst into the spare bedroom. Ben sat with his knees drawn up to his chest on the bed. The gun slightly wavered in his trembling hands but still pointed at whatever had intruded.

The room laid in darkness with a slight hint of moonlight illuminating the scene in front of them. The intruder stepped into the light slowly. Ben's hand tightened around the gun and shook with fear. Dean didn't take his eyes off the darkened figure as he made his way into the light. Dean first noticed a fluttering of tan fabric against dark pants.

"Son of a bitch." Dean relaxed slightly at the familiar figure walking towards him. "You scared the hell out of us Cas!"

Bobby clicked on the desktop lamp near the doorframe. The room lit up to reveal the angel to the rest of the room's occupants.

Castiel still looked as he always did, trench coat and all. Well, except for the small bullet hole that was already healing in his shoulder. Castiel looked down at the torn lapel of his coat and the small wound. He brushed at it before looking back at Ben and then Dean. "I see your son shares the same enthusiasm as you showed during our first meeting."

"What do you mean my son?"


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Promises

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! I appreciate all of them that I have received! Please keep them coming :D

This is definitely AU in light of the new spoilers released at comic con.

Chapter 5 – Broken Promises

_ "What do you mean my son?" _

_Not possible. Lisa wouldn't have lied to me about that. Or would she…_

"Cas you had better explain what the hell you're talking about right this damn minute or I'll shoot you again myself!" Dean glared down the angel, who actually flinched a little at the anger behind Dean's gaze.

He was about to speak but was interrupted before the words left the angel's mouth. "Dean, I think you should let Bobby and me take Ben downstairs. The kid looks awful." Sam hobbled away from the doorframe and towards his brother. The sprint from the living room to Ben had been murder on his injuries. Now the adrenaline quickly ebbed away with the discovery of Castiel, allowing each injury to make its protest against Sam's rough treatment.

Castiel took note of Sam's barely audible pain filled whimpers that escaped with each slow movement. "You are injured," Castiel said more, than asked, to Sam.

Afraid that a groan or whimper would escape if he tried to talk, Sam simply nodded his head.

"Damn it Cas! It's pretty freaking obvious he's hurt. But what isn't too obvious is what the hell is going on! Now tell me what you meant by…" Dean's ranting was cut short when he saw Castiel place his fingers to Sam's sweat dripping forehead.

Sam gasped out a breath and relaxed as Castiel's hand moved from his forehead. His own hands flew to his ribcage, taking in the normal and natural feel of the bones beneath the skin. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Cas."

Those words seemed to bring an end to Dean's anger induced haze. Instead he took in Ben's pale complexion and the trembles racking the small frame. He walked over to the bed and ran his head through Ben's spiked hair, hoping to calm him. The boy's hand instantly latched onto Dean's t-shirt. Dean could still feel the shudders through the fabric. "Sam," Dean said as he nodded his head towards Ben.

Sam immediately understood and walked over to the bed. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder before moving it to Ben's. Ben tightened his grip onto Dean, not wanting to be taken away from his lifeline. "It's ok, kiddo. I'm just taking you downstairs." Ben still didn't speak, but shook his head fervently. "Dean will be down in a few minutes. He just needs to talk to our friend for a bit. It's ok, Ben."

"Go with Sammy, Ben. You're safe." Dean leaned down to place a small kiss into Ben's unruly hair. He slowly took the gun away from Ben and set it on the bedside table. "I promise."

As soon as Ben let go of Dean, he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam gently picked the shocked boy up and carried him out of the room. Bobby followed close behind, leaving Dean and Castiel to talk.

Sam urgently, but carefully, carried Ben down the stairs to the living room. Once there, he placed Ben on the couch and sat down next to him. Ben tucked himself as close to Sam's side as possible, still shaking badly from the shock. Sam grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch. He slid the blanket around Ben and then wrapped his arm around the small shoulders.

Sam was so concerned with Ben that he jumped at the touch on his own shoulder. He looked up to see Bobby holding out a can of Coke. Sam smiled his thanks and popped the tab on the sugary soda. "Ben I need you to drink some of this." The scared boy only burrowed farther into Sam's side as a response. "Buddy it will help." Sam tenderly guided Ben away from his side so that he could get the boy to drink. "Ben, listen to me, you're going into shock. It is perfectly normal after what you've gone through tonight. This'll help. I promise. The sugar helps combat the shock. So please drink this."

Ben finally took tentative sips at the drink, and Sam continued to urge him to drink more. After a few moments Ben stopped drinking and stared at the stairs that led up to Dean.

"Dean's fine Ben." The look Ben shot Sam definitely showed how little he believed that. "Castiel won't hurt Dean. And I'm pretty sure Dean won't hurt Cas…Like you saw, not much can hurt him."

"What is he?" Ben whispered. "Dean promised those salt rock shells would hurt anything supernatural."

"He's an…Well, he's an angel. Only a few things can hurt them."

"No way!"

_God, this kid really is Dean's…_"Yep. Let's just say he's saved our asses enough times to prove that he is an angel."

Ben nodded his head, but still looked at the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sam took care of Ben, Dean was determined to get to the bottom of things.

"So, I don't see you in four months. Then you just show up and scare the hell out of Ben. Then you just happen to let slip that he is my son! What the hell Cas?"

Despite Dean's rage, Castiel remained fairly calm and collected before his friend. "I assumed you knew of your son. You went to live with him after the events with Lucifer."

"I went there because I had feelings for Lisa you dumb ass. I cared for Ben too, but I sure as hell didn't know he was my son! So are you just assuming he's mine or do you actually know?"

"The boy is your son," Castiel simply stated.

Dean looked at Castiel expectantly. But Castiel only tilted his head in confusion. "Damn it! Go on Cas!"

"What more is there to say? The boy, Ben, is your flesh and blood."

"Care to tell me how you know all of this?" Dean started pacing around the small bedroom. "And don't give me that crap about you just knowing! Tell me how you know!"

"He has traces of the angelic bloodline that runs through yours and Sam's veins. The same that goes back to your father's. I can sense it in him."

"Are you saying you know he's my son because he's capable of being some dick archangel's vessel?"

"Yes and no." Dean gave him a very pissed off look. "Ben, as your son, carries traces of the bloodline. This will most likely allow him to be a vessel, but not in the same sense as you and Sam, or even your father. He can not be possessed by an archangel. Even as an adult he would not be strong enough to tolerate the power of an archangel."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. The door creaked from behind him, causing him to turn with his gun instinctually raised at the intruder…who happened to be his baby brother.

"Easy Dean." The gun lowered, and Sam stepped into the room. "Ben just wanted me to make sure you were doing ok."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"So…" Sam was cut short by a loud clanging and crashing noise that emanated from underneath their feet.

Castiel disappeared from the bedroom, and the brothers raced towards the stairs. Fear for the youngest overwhelming everything else once again for the hunters.

The sight that waited at the bottom of the steps did not surprise them, but did send even more terror through their minds.

Bobby lay near the couch; a small puddle of blood spread out around him, and Castiel stood over top the hunter. Sam and Dean bolted from the stairs to the prone hunter.

"I'm alright damn it," Bobby ground out. "Cas here already fixed me back up." Bobby looked towards the broken door that led to the salvage yard, then back at Dean. Guilt and despair spread across the hunter's face. "I'm so sorry, boy."

The meaning behind the words didn't seem to fully sink into Dean. That was until he frantically glanced around the room. Only then did he notice that the only sign of Ben in the room was a discarded hoodie, and why Bobby was so upset. "Damn it!" Dean's hand flew out and knocked over a stack of books nearest to him. "What the hell happened down here Bobby?"

"After Sam went up to check on your bickering match upstairs, I was just sittin' here with the kid. Heard a ruckus outside, then the damn door flew off the hinges and broke in two. That son of a bitch got past all my signals and waltzed right in the damned house."

"How did he manage that?" Dean fumed.

"He must've figured I'd have devils traps set up. Managed to bust up ever one of them on his way in I reckon."

Sam walked to the door and kneeled down. The ground that had the devil's trap painted on it was cracked, rendering the symbol ineffective. "I told you he was smart, Dean. He knows what he's doing. Almost always does."

"Well every demon slips up," Bobby said. "Just give the bastard time."

"He's got Ben, and he's got Lisa. I think we're running out of time pretty damn fast." Dean looked nearly defeated as he said the words. "We need to know where he's hiding and we need to know now!"

"I believe I can be of help with that one," Castiel finally spoke. "That was the initial reason as to why I came tonight. Heaven has learned of a demon who wishes to release Lucifer again."

"Eric," Sam said.

"I believe so."

"But how? It isn't like the seals can be broken all over again," Sam tried to reason. "The final seal was killing Lilith, which I did. And last I checked she couldn't be brought back in any way."

"That is correct. The best way to free Lucifer would be for someone to reopen the cage in the same way that you did Sam."

"The rings…"

"Yes. We believe that Eric could free Lucifer if he possessed those rings along with the incantation."

"Damn it," Dean cursed under his breath. "And I've had the rings this whole time."

"Yes, and you, along with Sam, are two of the few beings to know that incantation. For centuries that was knowledge only possessed by Death and God."

"So that's why he broke into my house with Meg."

Castiel nodded. "I was hoping to locate and take care of the demons before it ever came to that. But I'm afraid they remained too elusive. I came tonight because I had information on possible whereabouts. I did not know that he had taken Lisa. I am sorry, Dean."

Sam moved back towards his brother. "He's using them as leverage, Dean. He needs the rings and he needs both of us."

"Sam's right," Bobby spoke as he pulled himself up from the floor. "He had to have known Dean would have the rings, and like it or not Sam's the best option for Lucifer's vessel."

Terror flashed across Sam's face, and he tried to quickly cover. However it did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Dean reached up and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "So we'll just have to get to him before he gets to us." Sam sent a sad smile towards his big brother. "So, Cas…what did you learn about Eric's hideout?"

"There are rumors of a few places Eric prefers, but the specific location has not been singled out." Castiel walked over and picked up Ben's hoodie. "But I believe I have a way to track him…"


	6. Chapter 6: The Man with the Plan

A/N: I am amazed at the response this has gotten so far :D Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and added to alerts! I appreciate them all and would be very grateful for more! LOL. Thanks again everyone!

Summary: Dean can't seem to get used to the quiet of Lisa's. He constantly awakes at the slightest sound…One night this works to his advantage.

Chapter 6 – The Man with the Plan

_ "But I believe I have a way to track him…"_

Dean tried not to look to intently at Ben's AC/DC hoodie hanging limply in Castiel's grasp. No, not just Ben's hoodie….But his son's favorite thing to wear, even in 100 degree weather. The same hoodie that Dean had bought for himself, only to shrink during it's first run through the dryer. The same hoodie Dean had given to Ben because the boy would _grow into it and AC/DC never went out of style._ The same one that now had tiny spots of blood and a tragically missing owner.

Sam finally drew Dean out of his thoughts. "How do you figure that Cas? I mean, like you said, no one has ever been able to pinpoint Eric's exact location."

"While that is true, I should be able to find Ben in the same way that angels could find the two of you before I carved your ribs." All three hunters stared questioningly at their friend. "Angels have the ability to locate humans. But a demon has the ability to slightly mask the human's essence, making it more difficult to locate. However, like all the Winchesters, Ben's essence is more known to angels because of the ancient bloodline that runs through his veins. I should be able to hone in on that essence in the same way that I honed in on Dean's while he was in hell."

"So you're saying my son has some angel lojack running through his veins?"

Castiel quizzically glanced over at Dean. He definitely had no idea what the enraged hunter was saying.

"Never mind Dean, Cas," Sam interrupted. "It's not important. But finding Eric's location is. We need to worry about finding Ben before we can deal with anything else, Dean."

"Yeah, you're right. So, Cas, you gonna pull some mojo and find him already?"

Castiel huffed out a sigh while his eyes slid closed. His brow furrowed in concentration and his mouth soundlessly moved through an incantation of some form. After a few seconds he looked over at the hunters, worry flashing across the angel's face.

"They are no longer in the city. Eric has taken Ben just outside of Pierre."

"Damn near a three hour drive from here," Bobby spoke.

"Yeah," Dean spoke up as he made his way to the front door. "But I can make it in half that time." With that he slammed Bobby's front door behind him and made his way towards the Impala.

"Cas, can you go on ahead and scope the place out for us?"

"Of course." The angel nodded then quickly disappeared from the room, sending a few of Bobby's files fluttering around the desk.

Sam turned to Bobby as he gathered up the duffle bags discarded near the stairs. "Guess we should go before he leaves us, huh?"

Bobby smiled a sad smile before taking some of the gear from Sam and following him out of the house.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word, Dean made it to the outskirts of the city in half the normal time, breaking every speeding limit and nearly giving Bobby a heart attack along the way.

"Call Cas Sam. Figure out where the damn place is."

Sam pulled out his phone, but did not dial the number. "Sam come on, don't have time for this."

"Dean, listen, we need to go ahead and get a motel room. None of us are up to taking on Eric right now we need to re….."

"Damn it! I need to get to Ben and Lisa before something happens to them."

"I know Dean. No one knows that more than I do, trust me. But you've seen first hand how smart Eric is. We can't go in there like this. Bobby is already asleep as it is, and you are running on fumes. Let's just check into a room so we can at least come up with a plan and get the insight from Cas. That's all man…" Sam glanced up a Dean, long bangs falling into soft puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but we're just staying there long enough to regroup."

Sam smiled slightly at his brother. Minutes later the Impala pulled into a grungy motel's parking lot. Dean and a half asleep Bobby went to the main office while Sam stayed in the car to call Castiel. The angel picked up after a few rings. "Hey Cas. Listen, we pulled into some motel…um….The Ashton Motel over on…" Sam stopped talking into his cell and smiled as he saw the angel appear in the backseat of the Impala. He had really missed being around these guys. "Manage to find anything?"

"Found the warehouse Eric is using as his base, but he has too wards and signals up for me to be able to get inside the building."

Dean and Bobby appeared with the keys, and the group moved the conversation inside their room. The bags and weapons were dumped around the space as everyone plopped down in chairs and on beds.

"As I was telling Sam," Castiel continued, "Eric uses an old warehouse downtown. The building is abandoned and quite spacious."

"So he could be keeping Ben and Lisa anywhere inside there?" Dean questioned.

Castiel sadly nodded his head. "I couldn't get near enough to see. He had anticipated my arrival. He had wards already placed around the building to keep me away."

"Ok, so, the three of us can get in there. Isn't like we haven't taken down a demon on our own before." Dean was up out of his chair and rummaging through his bags for the needed weapons.

"Yes, I'm afraid I will be of no use to you in this case. But you can not leave for the warehouse at this moment Dean."

Dean turned and glared at the angel. "Why the hell not?"

"While the warehouse itself is abandoned, however it resides in a busy section of town. I'm afraid you will not be able to make it in with your weapons and gear without alerting civilians."

"Damn it!"

"Look Dean," Sam's calm voice broke through Dean's raging. "We'll go tonight. You need to get some sleep anyway man. So does Bobby. Cas can go and keep an eye out on the place….alert us if Eric makes a move." The angel nodded to Sam before leaving for the warehouse. "Get some rest man. We'll go at dark."

Bobby instantly dropped onto the cot the motel had set up for him and was asleep within minutes.

Dean, however, took some more coaxing from Sam. But after a while the day's events finally caught up with the hunter. He had finally fallen asleep on the bed, still fully clothed.

Sam silently made his way around the room, laying out salt lines around the door and window. He then put a circle around Bobby's cot and Dean's bed. Afterwards, he grabbed the knife and holy water Dean had placed beside the bed earlier. With that, he gave one final glance at his family before slipping out of the room.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The large warehouse was exactly what Sam had expected. It was just the type of place Eric would love, out in the open yet somehow unseen. The place ensured his safety from hunters and angels while allowing him to do whatever the hell he wanted inside the massive, crumbling walls.

Sam crept around the outside, making sure to stay out of sight from the people walking around the city. The sun was still bright, drawing crowds out onto the streets. What looked like a small row of basements windows lined the side facing away from the main street, giving Sam the perfect in. He easily picked the lock on the largest of the windows before quietly pushing it open. Despite the tight fit, Sam managed to cram his giant body through the opening.

Sam's boots hit the floor of what was in fact the warehouse's dust filled, damp basement. Eric had left the space completely deserted, Sam thankfully noted. He still fell into the old habits of hunting. He kept his steps sound and silent, Ruby's knife was held out in front of him.

He made his way to a large opening. A staircase sat off to one side and a series of hallways winded to the other side. Sam was about to creep up the stairs when Sam spotted flecks of blood in the hallway. Fear coursed through the hunter, but he kept following the trail of blood through the halls.

The flecks stopped outside of a door, where they all sat in a small pile of dark red.

Sam found the door unlocked, and he gently made his way into the darkened room. A small glimmer of sunlight flickered through a dirt-crusted window, falling on a slumped form tied to a chair. _Oh God….Lisa…._

Sam moved to her side with one fluid motion. The tightly bound ropes cut deep into her slender wrists. A rather large cut at her hairline had blood pooling into and matting her normally silky strands.

"Lisa," Sam whispered. "I need you to wake up. Please." He gently undid the ropes and cupped her cheek. Lisa stirred under his touch and weakly thrashed against him. "Sshhh…" Sam soothed. "It's me Lisa….It's Sam. Dean's little brother. I'm not going to hurt you."

Lisa finally calmed enough to open her eyes and take in the person in front of her. After blinking her eyes against the dark, she realized the form crouching near her was in fact Dean's baby brother. "Sam?" Tears quickly streamed down her dirty and bloody face.

"Hey…You're safe I promise." Sam brought his arms around the woman's trembling shoulders but did not let go of the knife tight in his grasp. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Not if I have a say in that Sammy," a cruel voice taunted from the other side of the room.

"No!" Lisa screamed over Sam's shoulders.

Sam carefully guided Lisa back into the chair, but she struggled harder against him. Sam quickly turned to face Eric, and instantly saw what had Lisa screaming and struggling against him.

Eric held an unconscious Ben limply from his strong arms. A jagged, ugly looking knife stretched from the demons hand out against the boy's bruised neck.

Sam held his own knife up to Eric, signaling he wasn't going to aim at the demon. "Put it on the ground and tie the bitch back up." Eric threw more rope at Sam.

With no other option, Sam went about doing as the demon said, mumbling apologies to Lisa the whole time. After the poor woman was bound to the chair once again, Sam turned back to face the son of a bitch behind all of this. "Let them go. I'll stay. That's what you want. You need me to be the vessel again…" Sam nearly choked on the words. "Just let them go."

Eric moved towards Sam and Lisa, never once loosening his rough grip on Ben. At the last second he threw the unconscious boy towards his mother and quickly grabbed Sam away from his weapon and family. "True, I do need you. But why just have one Winchester when I can have the whole damn clan Sammy boy?" As if to finalize his plan, he brought the hilt of his knife down onto Sam's head, rendering the hunter unconscious.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean! Dean you need to wake up!" Castiel roughly shook his friend's shoulder.

"Go away…." Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Dean!" The angel put all his force into waking his friend.

Dean shot awake after that final call. He looked around disoriented, before finally settling on Castiel. Bobby finally stirred from his place on the cot and was now trying to orient himself as well.

"What the hell Cas! What's with the wake up call?" Dean rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"It is Sam." Those three words had both Bobby and Dean wide awake and alert. "He has gone to the warehouse by himself…"


	7. Chapter 7: Dimming

A/N: Sorry this took me forever to get up! I just couldn't figure out where to take the chapter at first. I hope you all like this! I greatly appreciate all the reviews this has gotten so far and will continue to be grateful for any more that come in :D Thanks!

Chapter 7: Dimming

"_It is Sam." Those three words had both Bobby and Dean wide awake and alert. "He has gone to the warehouse by himself…"_

Dean's eyes frantically searched the room for his little brother, hoping and praying that maybe Cas had it all wrong, and Sam would waltz out of the bathroom. But the more he looked the more he noticed, like Ruby's knife and a flask of holy water missing from the nightstand….but more importantly, Sam was in fact missing from their motel room.

Dean finally found his voice. "What the hell do you mean he went to the damn warehouse by himself? He knows better than that!"

"I was staying near the building, keeping watch as you requested. I saw him walking around the side of it. He apparently found the hideout's weak spot and was able to enter through what appeared to be a basement window. However I could not get near enough to stop him."

Castiel glanced down in shame.

Dean sighed before placing his hand on the angel's shoulder. "Not your fault." Dean moved away from Castiel and started pacing around the room. "I just want to know what the hell he's thinking going in there like this!"

"Dean," Bobby interrupted, "you two said that Meg and that bastard came for Sam, not Lisa and Ben that night, right?" Dean nodded, but wasn't exactly seeing where Bobby was taking the conversation. "I'd say the idgit has it in his head that it's all his damn fault that the two of 'em got mixed up in all this."

"Awww…Damn it, Sam!" Dean ran his hand through his spiked hair. "I should've seen this coming. He tried to get me to let him go with Eric instead of Lisa that night. Kept telling me it wasn't worth it, risking Lisa like that."

"Sounds like the boy's feeling guilty, Dean." Bobby looked at Dean with a sad smile plastered across his face. "You know how he gets with this stuff, son."

"Well, that guilt's gonna get him killed if we don't hurry our asses up and get down there." Dean quickly grabbed a few weapons from his duffle and then handed some off to Bobby. He glanced through the window, noting that the Impala still sat outside their door. "Let go gank that son of bitch." With that Dean grabbed his keys and left the room, with Bobby following right behind. _Please let my family be ok…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The darkness slowly crept away from Sam's vision, and the dim lighting filtered through his barely opened eyelids. A slow dripping noise somewhere off to the side was the only noise Sam could detect. His sense of awareness was completely shot, leaving him completely oblivious to where he was and what the hell had happened to cause the marching band to parade through his skull.

Something sharp suddenly sliced across his shoulder and collarbone, followed by a hand ghosting across the fresh wound. The dark kept the figure hidden.

Sam gasped out at the sharp pain and struggled away from whatever lurked beside to him. He pulled up quickly on his wrists, which only resulted in more excruciating pain. Slowly this time, he moved his wrist once again, finally noticing the chains latched around the appendages, rendering his movement ineffective and agonizing. He followed the chain down to where it connected to a metal table. He soon realized his legs were chained in the same manner.

"I was beginning to think you were going to miss out on all the fun I have planned for us." The voice was sick and twisted, unnaturally calm next to Sam. That same voice brought all of the memories of that last few hours crashing back into the hunter's aching head. _Warehouse…Lisa…Ben….Gotta save them…Eric…_

The demon slinked behind Sam's head and over to the side so that he was bathed in the dim light from a broken window. The large smirk plastered across his face showed clearly despite the poor lighting.

Sam instantly knew he was in trouble. Nothing he said or did would be enough to get him out of this. The fact that Dean would most likely come and fall trap to Eric just as Sam had made the situation a hundred times worse.

_ Dean…._

Sam knew he could sit there and take everything, avoid egging the disturbed demon further, avoid more torture. But that is definitely not what Dean would do in this situation.

Sam swallowed against the dryness spreading through his throat before glaring daggers at the demon. "Here I thought you were supposed to so damn smart." The demon's smirk faltered. "Come on, 'I was beginning to think you were going to miss out on all the fun?' Here I'd thought you'd be more original than that."

Sam could practically see the anger flare through the demon. Eric quickly rushed Sam, grabbing him around his throat and pushing his head brutally against the table. Sam grunted from the pressure and pain, but refused to scream out like the demon so obviously wanted. It wasn't long before black spots crept into his vision and he was gasping for air. The demon smiled and flung Sam's neck back toward the table as he let go.

Sam coughed and sputtered as he tried to bring oxygen into his deprived lungs.

"Looks like I'm the smart one after all Sammy boy."

Sam desperately wanted to yell back at the demon, but his need for oxygen took precedent over his want to talk back. Once he caught his breath and was about to speak to the demon once again, Eric struck out across Sam's cheek. The hit was hard, leaving a red print behind and blood in Sam's mouth, but not hard enough to break any facial bones.

Sam spat out as much of the blood as possible so that he could once again speak. "What exactly do you want?"

"Ha! I think you know exactly what I want!" Eric drew his blade across Sam's forearm, eliciting a small yelp from the prone hunter. "I," Eric sliced across Sam's muscular bicep, "want you," the blade then crisscrossed around Sam's collarbone, "to suffer." Eric drew the blade across Sam's neck, but not deep enough to slit the jugular.

Sam was panting at the pain and blood loss. "I thought," Sam gasped out, "you wanted me to let Lucifer back in….go through with all that master plan crap."

Eric twisted his knife between his hands, as if contemplating Sam's thoughts. "Well, what better way to ensure that you'll let dear old dad back in…."

Sam scrunched his face in confusion.

"Come on, use that Stanford education in their Sammy!" Eric's fist knocked painfully against Sam's skull. "Still not there yet?" The demon sighed in annoyance. "Fine, I'll lay it all out for you kiddo."

The demon threw his knife towards Sam's table; it slashed the side of the hunter's abdomen before clanking onto the metal surface.

"You see, I don't know how you managed to get out of that cage. But as I see it, I can torture you then drag your dying ass straight back into it."

"Not happening," Sam gritted out between clenched teeth. "Don't….you don't know how to open the cage dumbass."

Eric moved instantly back to the hunters injured side, prodding and spreading the slash left by the knife. "I just need the rings. I managed to get the incantation from Lucifer before I got out of hell." His hand dug roughly into the gash, and Sam nearly passed out from the agony. "And last I checked, Deano will do anything to protect his baby brother. All I've gotta do is wait for him bring the rings right to me when he comes looking for your sorry ass."

"Doesn't have 'em." Sam's lie was slurred. He knew Dean didn't feel comfortable leaving the rings in storage or just lying around. He'd have them somewhere in his jacket or the Impala.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." With that the demon picked up the discarded weapon and moved towards the end of the table. "You know, this talking thing is getting rather dull. Let's get back to the fun we were having. Shall we?"

As much as Sam knew Dean was walking into a trap, every fiber of him wanted to see him brother crash through that broken window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked down at the small broken window on the side of the warehouse. _How the hell did Sam fit his Sasquatch ass through that?_ Dean glanced back across the street at Cas while quickly dialing the angels cell number.

"Yes, Dean," the angel answered after a few rings.

"You sure Sam went through here to get inside this place?"

"Yes. Sam managed to squeeze through that window in front of you. I believe there may be more windows around that are broken as well if that one is not satisfying to you."

Dean sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. "No, I'm going in. Keep an eye out Cas." He disconnected the call and nodded towards Bobby. He then eased his legs through the window barely noticing any broken fragments of glass that cut into his legs. Dean took in the dim room and bloodstains just as Sam had.

Bobby clambered through the window seconds behind him. Dean looked up at his friend. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Follow the trail," Bobby quietly said.

The two hunters followed the same path as Sam had hours ago, and soon found themselves at a large door. With weapons at the ready, Dean and Bobby slithered into the room. Dean raised his gun up towards whatever or whoever lay in the room.

"Please," the figure whimpered. "Don't hurt us."

Dean instantly recognized the voice and lowered his gun. "Lisa," he gasped. Dean was at the woman's side within seconds and cutting the ropes around her wrists. "Shh….It's just me babe."

The voice finally sunk into Lisa's terror filled brain. She wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's neck while burrowing into his chest. After a second she started pushing Dean away. "Check Ben."

Fear shot through Dean as he moved away from Lisa and saw Ben slumped near her chair. _Oh God….Please….NO…._

Dean's hand ghosted over the boy, finding bruises and cuts marring the young features. His hand shook violently near the boy's neck before finally settling at the pulse. It thumped gently under Dean's fingers. He then felt around for any horrid head wound or injury. "He's fine Lisa, just banged his head a little." Dean gently lifted the boy off the cold concrete and carried him to his mom's waiting arms.

Lisa instantly cradled her unconscious son to her chest, stroking through his dirty and bloody hair.

Tears filled Dean's eyes at the state of his son, but he didn't have time to give into them. "Lisa, I know this is hard, but I need to know if you've seen Sam."

Tears flooded Lisa's eyes. "He tried to save us. But that man came back before he could get me out of here. I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean eased his arms around both Lisa and Ben. "Not your fault. I'm gonna get him and you outta here. I promise." He finally looked towards Bobby. "Where ya think the bastard took Sam?"

Bobby stepped into the doorway and nodded towards one of the hallways where blood smeared the concrete floor. "I've got a good idea."

Dean's heart sunk at the sight of the blood…His brother's blood. He made himself look away from the floor and back up at Bobby. "Get these two to Cas." Dean kissed Ben on the forehead before heading towards the hallway. Half way there, he looked down and saw a glint of silver flickering in the dim sunlight. He reached down for it, finding it to be Ruby's knife. _Sam…._

"Dean," Bobby started.

"I'm going to get Sam. Get them to Cas. Come back if you can." Before Bobby could put up more of an argument, Dean had already made it half way down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't even think about it!" Eric slapped Sam across the face as exhaustion and blood loss started to lull him into unconsciousness. "You're staying awake until I say you don't have to!" They'd been at this for what felt like hours to Sam. Eric had sliced and bruised his way up and down Sam's shackled body.

Sam was utterly exhausted and way past his breaking point. But he refused to let it show to the demon. He mustered up enough energy to glare and cuss back at the demon every chance he got, however the energy was quickly becoming harder and harder to find. His heavy eyelids fluttered shut, only to snap back open as Eric poked his knife around the gash in Sam's side. "Guh." The pain killed any hopes of back talk.

Sam heard Eric's twisted laugh echo through the room. His vision was wavering more and more.

A loud crashing noise stopped Eric's incessant laughter. Sam wanted to open his eyes to see what caused the noise, but no matter how hard he tried they refused to open.

He heard a shuffling noise next to him followed by a booming voice from across the room.

"Get the hell away from him you son of a bitch!"

_Dean!_

With the realization that his big brother was there to save the day, Sam finally gave in and allowed his consciousness to completely give way to the black.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling in the Black

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but it took me forever to figure out where to take this chapter. So I hope this is disappointing to anyone! And I really appreciate and love all the reviews, and I promise to reply to the ones I haven't yet. My inbox got flooded all at once w/school and everything else. Sorry! Thanks again for sticking me! Probably going to have 1 or 2 more chapters after this one. :D

Chapter 8: Falling in the Black

_ With the realization that his big brother was there to save the day, Sam finally gave in and allowed his consciousness to completely give way to the black. _

Dean spared a glance away from the demon to gage the level of Sam's injuries. With just a quick look, Dean could easily make out heavy purpling bruises and blood….a lot of blood smearing the cold metal table supporting his baby brother. The hunter in Dean knew he had to take care of the demon before helping Sam, hell in order to help Sam the demon had to die. But the big brother in him wanted nothing more than to rush to Sam's side.

Despite all of his warring emotions, Dean forced all of his attention onto the bastard who had hurt his family. The colt's hard metal surface rested reassuringly against his side, hidden away from Eric's line of vision. Ruby's knife remained a welcoming weight in Dean's outstretched hand.

Terror briefly flickered through Eric's cold, black gaze. The demon attempted to push back any fears that the sight of the infamous, and now heavily armed, hunter before him brought.

Dean inched towards the foul creature. Eric instantly reached for his knife and moved closer to an unconscious Sam.

Anger flared through Dean, but the hunter stopped dead in his tracks as Eric neared closer to his prone brother.

Eric allowed his ego to get the better of him as looked away from Dean to give Sam's battered body a once over. Eric contemplated new ways to add to Sam's torture, ways to torture the big brother across the room. Eric was drawn out of his own scheming by a sharp pain that burned through his shoulder. The agony shooting through him rivaled that of the racks in hell.

Eric finally found the nerve to look at the cause of the intense throb. The hilt of a knife stuck out from his damaged shoulder. A light flickered around the blade buried deep inside. One blinding sensation eventually brought the demon to his knees. Once kneeling, panting through the pain, on the floor, he chanced a look up at Dean.

The hunter's face remained stoic as the demon stared up at him. "Now," Dean finally spoke, "move towards him one more time you son of a bitch…" Dean practically shook with a silent furry. His hand glided over to the colt at his waist. He pulled the weapon up to show the demon. "I won't miss next time."

Dean moved with agility towards the demon and his brother. Dean placed himself between the two and faced his injured brother. He took a moment to make quick work of the shackles that bound Sam's upper body to the table.

That moment was enough for Eric to drag Dean down next to him, knocking the colt from the hunter's grasp. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the room as the demon found a burst of energy to throw himself onto the hunter.

This succeeded in knocking the air out of Dean and sent him reeling for a few precious moments. That was all Eric needed to gain a decent amount of control. He landed a few well-aimed punches and jabs to Dean's trapped body.

Dean attempted to gain the upper hand, but the demon proved relentless. Eric had managed to force the pain to the back of his mind as he put all his efforts into pummeling the hunter underneath him.

Eric aimed another blow towards Dean's abdomen, but Dean was able to move his arm up towards the demon's shoulder. The knife still stuck out from the thing. Dean grabbed the hilt and twisted the blade ruthlessly.

"GAH!" The demon twisted in agony, but did not move from his place on top of Dean's chest.

"Come on," Dean gritted out. _Damn this bastard won't just die!_

Dean twisted the knife again before pulling the blade out from Eric's shoulder. A slick, squishing noise emanated from the meatsuite as the knife moved blood and tissue.

The torture of the blade did little to stop the demon. "Goin' to take more than that Deano," Eric slurred. The demon wrapped his host's large hands around Dean's throat. The hunter coughed and sputtered for air, trying desperately to yell out for help that he knew was nowhere in sight.

"I guess my plan worked after all, huh?" Eric spat. "You see," the demon let up on the pressure to Dean's throat marginally, "Meg had no clue of the potential I had. She thought I was just like the rest of her crew, obedient little bitches at her feet. Not me!"

Eric smiled maniacally before reapply the harder pressure. "I always knew I'd get to this…one way or another. I'm going to kill you. Then, I'm going to drag that son of a bitch you call your brother all the way back to that damn cage. And you know what? Lucifer is going have so much fun with that pathetic creature!"

Dean's vision began to swim as his air supply became more and more blocked by the rough pressure of Eric's hands. Soon the sound of Eric's voice tunneled in and out of his ears. Consciousness would be the next to go unless he could come up with some way to knock Eric off of himself. But his brain remained completely too preoccupied with the lack of air it was receiving to come up with a logical plan.

Suddenly a bang echoed through the bleak basement and everything else went deathly quiet.

Dean slowly felt Eric's hands loosen from his throat. He coughed and gasped quickly for the sweet air that was now flowing into his lungs uninhibited. After allowing himself a few seconds to get his breathing under control, Dean looked up at Eric to see why the demon had stopped strangling him.

The spectacle that met the hunter's eyes seemed very surreal.

The demon remained on top of Dean, but his hands hung loosely above Dean's throat. Eric's face shone with disbelief and shock. But what caught Dean's eyes the most was the flickering and sputtering of the demon's essence within its poor host. Before Dean could completely figure out what was happening, the demon slumped to the side and onto the floor, his legs a deadweight across Dean's torso.

A clattering noise emanated from the opposite side of the basement, drawing Dean's attention away from the fallen demon. Noises from outside echoed into the basement, but nothing could draw Dean's gaze away from the sight in front of him.

Sam still lay on top of the cold metal table, but his upper body was slumped and practically falling over the side. His right hand hung towards the floor. The colt rested inches away from his fingers on the hard ground.

Sam began to cough and slip further off the table. Dean quickly found the energy to force himself off of the ground and sprint towards his very injured brother.

Dean reached Sam just as he was about to topple rather painfully to the floor.

Sam grunted and screwed his eyes shut at the pain as Dean pushed him back up to the table. "I've gotcha," Dean quickly comforted Sam. "You're ok…."

Sam finally opened his eyes, blinking dazedly up at his big brother's swimming face. "Get him?" Sam mumbled.

Dean spared a quick glance at the demon on the ground. Blood pooled from the meatsuite's back and chest. Once black eyes, now the normal human hazel, stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

"You did good kiddo." Dean gently patted his brother's chest, hoping to calm him and not hurt him further.

Sam nodded, his eyes closing.

"No you don't!" Dean carefully patted Sam's cheek until he sluggishly pried open his tired eyes. "No sleeping just yet buddy. We need to get you out of here."

A loud noise came crashing from somewhere outside. Dean instantly began to worry for the rest of his family waiting outside, but Sam was quickly falling back into the blackness.

"Hey! Sam! Come on, don't do this," Dean practically pleaded.

The door to the basement abruptly clanged open, causing Dean to swiftly reach for the colt and Ruby's knife to protect his unconscious brother. He swung around with the gun held up to face their attacker.

"Woah! Easy boy…"

"Damn it Bobby." Dean instantly lowered the colt. "I thought I told you to get Lisa and Ben outta here?"

"Cas zapped 'em back to my place already. Figured we'd be heading back there soon." Bobby swiftly moved from the end of the room to the brothers. He gasped at the sight of Sam. "Son of a bitch," he swore under his breath.

"Yeah," Dean voiced with utter sadness. He cleared his voice quickly before looking back at Bobby. "Help me get him outside. Don't think he's gonna be walking outta here on his own any time soon." Dean moved to his brother's head while Bobby walked to the hunter's legs. "We can get Cas to zap me and Sam back to your place while you drive the Impala back."

"Uh, not sure how that's gonna work any time soon Dean." Bobby gently guided Sam away from the table. "Some of Eric's buddies decided to show up after Cas got back from the house. So, uh, Cas is a little occupied, Dean."

"Ah…Damn it!" Sam, although still down for the count, whimpered a little, either at being moved or at the anger in Dean's voice.

Dean instantly stopped fuming and focused back on his brother. "Let's just get him to the car. We'll figure it out from there." Bobby silently nodded his head and followed Dean's lead out of the hellhole of a warehouse.

Dean tried to remain stoic as they trekked out of the warehouse's basement. Soon, the glint of moonlight illuminated Sam's pale, sweaty face. Before Dean could stop them, tears flooded his eyes.

_I almost lost him again…._


	9. Chapter 9: Comfortably Numb

A/N: So sorry that this is chapter is overdo. School started up and deadlines for that sadly took priority. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. There will be an epilogue posted in a few days.

Chapter 9 – Comfortably Numb

_I almost lost him again…._

A faint beeping noise assaulted Sam's dulled senses from somewhere out to his side. Sterile air drifted through his nose, causing it to twitch at the smell. He wanted to open his eyes, needing desperately to check the safety of his surrounding. Life as a hunter and time in hell had ingrained the need to always know your surroundings, no matter what the cost. But for the life of Sam, his eyes just wouldn't cooperate with his needs…

"Come on kiddo," a voice filtered through the haze of Sam's thoughts.

_Dean!_

That thought had Sam fighting harder to open his stubborn eyes. In the end, he managed to crack them open, only to slam them back shut as the harsh bright light wrecked havoc on his pupils. "Mmmhhmm…" Sam moaned at the pain that shot through his obviously overtaxed body.

"Damn it," Dean cursed under his breath. "Easy Sammy." Dean placed his hand around Sam's eyes to block out the painful light as he pressed the call button for the nurse with the other.

After a few seconds a middle-aged lady quickly walked into the room; the women stopped near the door when she saw Sam squirming slightly from the pain the light was causing. She moved over to the light switch and turned down the lights. Sam immediately started to relax underneath his brother's hand as the lights dimmed to a more manageable level.

The nurse silently glided over to the young hunter's bedside to check on his vitals. For days Sam's blood pressure remained terrifyingly low thanks to Eric's impromptu horror movie scene. Now, thanks to some transfusions and lots of sleep, it was finally starting to stabilize. The nurse smiled at the improvement and placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. She said something about a doctor coming by in a bit as she walked towards the door, but Dean's attention stayed too focused on his now conscious baby brother.

Sam tried to speak, but the dryness in his throat left him coughing and sputtering on his words. Dean quickly grabbed the water jug and filled a cup with a straw for his suffering brother. Sam slurped down a few gulps worth of water before testing his voice again. "Dean," Sam's panicked filled whisper squeak out.

"Hey buddy." Dean slid down to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. "You're gonna be fine. Just take it easy there sasquatch."

"But…I'm in a hospital….How….We need to get out of here." Sam struggled to push himself off from the comfort of the pillows. He managed to get in a half sitting position before a white-hot pain seared across his abused side, causing him to whimper and fall back against the bed. Spots danced across his vision, but he could somehow still make out Dean's worried face looming over his own.

"Sshh…I say to take it easy and you decide to try to mess with the doctor's handiwork." Dean gently pushed Sam back towards the pillows and pulled the blanket back up to his chest.

After a few moments of panting through the agony, Sam tried to once again, although more carefully, push himself off the bed. Dean was more than ready this time and kept his hand on Sam's uninjured shoulder to guide his brother back towards the bed.

"Seriously, dude, stay in bed," Dean sternly told his brother.

"But I can't stay here."

"Ok, Sammy, I'm really not following you. You have a hell of a lot of stitches in ya right now, you're basically one giant bruise, and your blood and fluid levels still suck. So, yeah, your ass is staying in that bed 'til the doctor discharges you."

Sam looked slightly taken aback by the list of injuries and Dean's candid response. "What are we supposed to do when the police show up? It isn't like I can say I slipped on a banana peel and fell into a knife multiply times."

Dean huffed out a small laugh. "Already taken care of Sammy."

"It's Sam," Sam sighed. "How'd you manage that anyway?"

"We're in Sioux Falls."

Dean said it like it should make all the sense in the world…And Sam looked at Dean like nothing about that statement made any sense at all.

"Bobby and I dragged you back to the Impala, patched you up as best we could. The two of us drove like hell to get back here. We knew once we did we wouldn't have to deal with nosy cops and doctors." Sam's drug muddled brain still could not follow the significance of being in a hospital back in Bobby's town. "Sam, don't tell me you forgot the night of the living dead we had here a while back?" Dean could finally see Sam catching on bit by bit. "Both the sheriff and the doc witnessed zombie attacks. They know all about what goes bump in the night. They just made up some stupid cover story for the records…I don't even remember what they told me they wrote."

Sam immediately deflated back onto the bed with the relief Dean's words brought. "Huh, never thought we'd get a doctor and a sheriff to lie for us."

"Well, we saved their asses. They owed us one."

Sam let out a small chuckle that turned into a yawn half way through.

"Get some more sleep Sam." Dean's voice followed Sam as he gave in to the overpowering need to sleep.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

When Sam's eyes finally cracked open hours later, the only light filtering into the room came from a small light fixture above the bed. The glow was thankfully small enough to not ratchet up Sam's headache like the harsh overhead lights had earlier.

After gaining his bearings a little more, Sam glanced around the room, taking in the IV lines leading into his hand. Moving his gaze towards the opposite side of the bed, Sam took in his brother's slumped form. Half of Dean's body lay slumped down onto the bed, his hand suspiciously close to Sam's. The sight brought a smile to the injured younger brother. After allowing Dean to sleep for a few more moments, Sam gently nudged his brother.

Dean awoke with a start, eyes flickering from one part of the room to the next in search of any foreseeable threat. After becoming aware enough to recognize Sam's hospital room, Dean sagged back into the chair. His eyes no longer scanned the room, but instead settled onto his baby brother lying battered in the bed. Although he refrained from voicing it, his look gave away the worry that obviously stirred within the older brother.

"I'll be fine Dean," Sam's raspy voice squawked. Dean's hand lay outstretched with a glass of water before Sam even had the last word out.

"Well, you took one hell of a beating from that bastard." Sam started to speak, but Dean quickly cut him off. "I'm not even sure we'd be having this conversation right now if Cas hadn't noticed you going into the warehouse and came to us when he did. What you did was one reckless, stupid…"

"I know," Sam practically whispered, but the soft-spoken words were enough to stop Dean's own rant.

"Um…what?" Dean stuttered.

"I…know it wasn't the smartest plan I ever had, but I don't really regret." Pain, or maybe anger Sam couldn't really tell which, flashed across Dean's face. "I couldn't let Lisa and Ben….Wait…Where are Lisa and Ben?"

"Back at Bobby's. Doctors checked them both over. They mainly just had some superficial cuts and bruising. Doc let Bobby take them back to his place. They're fine, Sammy. But that doesn't mean that makes it right for you to take off without any back up like you did!"

"Dean, I couldn't let Eric hurt them! He came for me. Not you. Not Lisa, and definitely not Ben. He wanted to get to me. Hell he wanted to break me. And I'm sorry, but knowing Lisa and Ben were with that demon was breaking me a lot faster than any torture that son of a bitch could ever inflict on me. So, no, I don't regret what I did. I may be sorry that you had to go through all that, but that doesn't change my mind on what I did."

Silence echoed through the room while Dean stood beside the bed thinking over Sam's words. He knew from experience how Sam felt. It never got easier to see your family get dragged into all this by a demon.

"It's ok Sammy." Dean moved to sit back on the edge of the bed. "I'm not mad at you. Just when Cas woke me up to say that you'd gone into the warehouse…" Dean didn't need to finish his thoughts. Sam knew exactly how his brother must have felt.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled. Dean nodded his acceptance before Sam continued talking. "What happened with Cas anyway? Figured he would've been able to patch me up like before."

"He went with us to the warehouse and just stayed near in case he was needed. Those damn wards blocked him from going in and helpin' us. Bobby and I got to Lisa and Ben. I made Bobby take them out to Cas. He took them both and brought them to Bobby's house, that way they'd be far enough away from everything. When he got back to the warehouse, Bobby was surrounded by some of Eric's followers. They decided to show up….Well, Cas had his hands too full after that to really do much else like healing you up."

"You know if he's ok?"

"Yeah. He managed to actually call me and say that he was. Got the demons locked down for now. He's tryin' to get some information out of them. We need to know how many of the bastards are trying to jump start the Apocalypse again."

Sam's slight shiver at the mention of the Apocalypse did not go unnoticed by Dean. "So what now?" The emotions clouded the soft spoken words."

"We get you better." Dean placed a comforting hand on Sam's uninjured shoulder. "Then we get out there and kill as many evil son of bitches as it takes to keep the Apocalypse under wraps."

Sam couldn't help but choke out a laugh. Yeah, he may be sore as hell, the devil himself was gunning for his ass again, and the world was supposedly destined to end bloody yet again…But with Dean's confident words and give 'em hell smirk, Sam could care less what else was happening. With that thought, Sam drifted back off to sleep….


	10. Chapter 10: Carrying On

Chapter 10 – Carrying On

_With that thought, Sam drifted back off to sleep…. _

The darkness engulfed the house, and a slight creaking noise emanated throughout the rooms. The noise instantly had the resting hunter on alert and reaching for the gun laying near the couch he was currently sprawled across. His hand inched closer and closer to his weapon as the noise became nearer. His finger was practically resting on the trigger when he finally saw a pair of small, sock clad feet scuttling into the living room.

"Ben," Sam softly said, but it still elicited a surprised yelp and jump out of the younger boy. Sam could barely lean up to see over the side of the couch and was therefore still hidden to Ben as he entered the room. Sam's healing wounds protested at the slight movements he was able to manage in order to show Ben that there was no harm in the darkened room.

"S-Sam?"

It had only been about a week since the boy had been taken by the demon Eric. Sam himself had been out of the hospital for a few days and was now healing up the rest of the way at Bobby's house. At Dean's insistence, Lisa and Ben were also staying at the hunter's home until they could gain more information about the demons' plans.

"Sorry buddy," Sam said as he attempted to sit back up, but his injuries made themselves known once again and left him slumping back into the couch with a gasp of pain and his eyes screwed shut. When the throb finally settled back into a more manageable level, he slowly opened his eyes. Ben was now standing at his side with a glass of water and two small pills. _Damn this kid really is Dean's…._

Sam took the pills graciously before continuing to talk. "What are you still doing up, Ben? It's what…one in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep," was Ben's soft spoken reply. Since the incident with Eric, the once loud and happy kid had morphed into the one standing beside the couch. Ben barely spoke to anyone unless spoken to first. Nightmares and flashbacks about the kidnapping and his time with the demon obviously plagued him.

Sam inwardly sighed; wishing desperately that Dean or Lisa would walk down the steps and be able to help Ben. But the house stayed silent, and Sam knew he was all Ben was getting for the night.

"Well, you're welcome to stay down here….if you want. There's room on the couch if you want to sit or lay by me. Probably could manage to find some movie on Bobby's ancient TV." Sam smiled up at Ben, waiting and hoping for the boy's reply.

Moments later, Sam was rewarded with a shaky nod from Ben. His nephew shuffled over to the couch and sat at the far end near the edge of the blanket covering Sam. Ben sat slightly stiff and unmoving, staring off at the infomercial droning on the TV. Sam barely shifted, his feet accidently nudging Ben through the blanket. Ben scooted farther down on the couch, and away from his uncle.

"Promise I don't bite, Ben," Sam tried to joke. But the boy looked up with a bit of a scared look marring his face.

"I could hurt you." The words were barely above a whisper.

"It's ok kiddo." Sam started to sit up, but the pain meds hadn't quite kicked in and the pain stabbed through his abdomen. "I'm still healing, but you're not going to hurt me anymore than I would accidently hurt myself at this point. I mean, just trying to sit up hurts right now."

Guilt flashed across Ben's features, and he ducked his head before speaking. "Well, that's my fault."

"Ben, what are you talking about?" This time Sam ignored the pull of his cuts and the throb of the bruises in order to sit up next to Ben.

"You got hurt because of me."

"I got hurt because of a demon, not you." Sam placed a hand on Ben's shoulder to offer up some comfort.

"No! You went to the warehouse because the demon had taken me. He hurt you because you came to save mom and me. It's all my fault." He looked up at Sam with tear filled eyes.

"Come here, Ben." Sam slid his arms around his nephew and pulled the boy into a hug. Ben went willingly, but remained aware of Sam's various injuries.

"Now listen to me," Sam gently continued. "This had nothing to do with you. Those demons were trying to get to me. I, uh, screwed up a big scheme of theirs not too long ago, and they're still pretty pissed. They all want to get revenge and are trying to put their plan back together. They've been looking for me for months. That's why they showed up at your house. Those sons of bitches figured I'd be near Dean. They attacked you all to draw me out from where I was hiding."

"But you still went to the warehouse because of me." Ben's words were slightly muffled; the poor kid just didn't want to move from the safety of his uncle's embrace.

"Yes, I did." Sam gently nudged Ben away from his chest so that he was looking him in the eyes. "I went to the warehouse because I couldn't stand the thought of Eric hurting you. Eric wanted me, that's what all this was about and don't you forget that. You didn't deserve to be hurt by him like that. I'm sorry bud."

The tears finally flowed freely from Ben's eyes, and he hid his head in Sam's chest. "Neither did you," Ben faintly replied moments later.

Sam couldn't speak around the lump that had formed in his throat, so he settled for hugging Ben as tight as his bruised and cut torso would allow. The two stayed that way, neither one really knowing for how long. Finally Ben's soft sobs died down, and he moved his head away from Sam's chest. Sam gently rubbed the boy's back before speaking to his nephew.

"What do you say we find a movie on TV?" His voice was hoarse with emotions, but the smile was genuine.

"Sounds good," Ben replied, smiling for the first time in a week.

Sam flipped through a few channels, before finally settling on the _Star Wars_ marathon one channel was showing. He carefully stretched out across the couch, propping his head on a few of Bobby's worn pillows. He moved the blanket so that Ben could stretch out beside him. Although hesitant at first, Ben eventually lay out next to Sam and snuggled into the warmth of his uncle.

Both were fast asleep before Luke had even saved the universe from Darth Vader.

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

Dean bolted down the dark stairs. Panic coursed through his body as his feet flew down the steps. After waking to take a trip to the bathroom, Dean had noticed Ben's bedroom was completely vacant and in a state of disarray that had set both his fathering and hunting instincts on fire.

Dean rushed towards the living room, not even truly noticing the infamous music playing on the television. He hurried passed the couch, tripping on the curled up rug lying on the floor. Dean landed with a small oomph, wishing that he his weapon had been in his sweats pocket instead of his hand as it flew away from him.

"You ok?"

Dean was taken by surprised and quickly pushed himself off the floor so that he could see his little brother peering out from the edge of the worn couch. A soft groan and shuffling sound emanated from beside Sam on the couch. Dean heard Sam shushing whatever it was. Dean finally made his way to the couch and saw Sam gently rubbing a sleeping Ben's back. Dean instantly breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed down onto the free end of the couch.

"Yeah….I'm good now," Dean breathed out.

"Don't sound it," Sam muttered.

"Well, I woke up to find that my kid wasn't in his room. Given the past couple of weeks, I think I have the right to freak the hell out from that."

Sam sent him an apologetic smile. "Yeah, he had a nightmare and came downstairs. He didn't know I was down here."

"Another nightmare?"

Sam nodded his head. "But I think they'll start getting better now."

"What makes you think that?"

"We, um, just talked some stuff out. Seemed to help him."

"You got him to talk?" Dean asked, shocked that his son had finally opened up about his ordeal.

"It just kinda happened. But I think it helped you know. He was blaming himself for everything."

"Damn, kid really is a Winchester." Dean reached over to carefully run his hand over his son's sleep tousled hair.

Sam huffed out a laugh. "That's what I thought too. But he still didn't really feel like being by himself. So we started watching a _Star Wars_ marathon and crashed on the couch down here instead. Sorry we worried you."

"You're fine. Just where we haven't heard from Cas in over a week, I'm starting to get worried that this whole mess is starting up again."

"I know what you mean. I can't figure…"

A loud whooshing sound and the fluttering of loose papers interrupted Sam's words.

"Sonnuva bitch!" Dean jumped off the couch at the noise, instantly in protective mode for his hurt family members. But the source of the noise what not at all what he expected…"Cas," Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hi Dean. Sorry, I've been trying to get away, but those demons proved more troublesome than I had originally expected."

"What does that mean?" Sam questioned, still lying on the couch with Ben curled against his side.

"It means…a lot. We have much we need to discuss." Castiel looked between the two brothers and then at Ben.

Dean moved back towards the couch and carefully picked up his son. "Let me take him upstairs. He doesn't need to hear any more of this right now." Castiel nodded, turning his attention back to Sam's prone, hunched form.

"You are still hurt," Castiel said more than questioned.

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but instantly gasped as Castiel placed his hand to Sam's forehead. The residual ache that had been thrumming through his body was swept away, leaving Sam sagging back against the couch in relief. "Thanks," Sam smiled up at Cas. The angel nodded back down at his friend.

"What I miss?" Dean asked walking back into the room.

"Cas healed me," Sam said as he stood to stretch out the few kinks still lingering.

Dean nodded and sent a thankful smile to Castiel before taking his seat on the couch. Sam followed by sitting back since he body finally felt back to normal. "So I take it the world's ending again?" Dean questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, not exactly," Castiel said as if that explained everything perfectly. Dean sent him a questioning and slightly frustrating look, signaling him to continue. "The demons I captured took an effort to receive information from. In the end, one informed me that there is a new king making orders, and he does not wish to see Lucifer return. Most of the demons were working with Meg and Eric to over throw the new king and restore Lucifer to earth."

"Do we know who this king demon is?" Sam interjected.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do."

"Who?" Dean's impatience and anxiety bled into his question.

"Crowley…"

Both brothers inwardly sighed.

"Damn it!" Dean almost yelled.

"So what now?" asked Sam after the initial shock passed.

"I'm not sure," Castiel replied. "Whatever Crowley is doing is causing a lot of demons to want to rebel against him. At the same time though he is keeping Lucifer locked in the cage."

Sam shivered slightly at the mention of the dreaded cage. Dean took notice but remained silent on the matter. He knew his brother would open up about the subject at a later time.

"Sounds like there is something else going on," Dean said, standing to pace around the room.

"That's what I'm afraid of as well." Castiel walked over to sit in an armchair beside the couch. "Crowley could very well have ulterior motives."

"But what would they be?" Sam spoke up.

"That I do not know. There are a few demons that are apparently working for Crowley. However I have not succeeded in apprehending them. I'm afraid I could use some help."

Sam nodded, looking over at his brother. Dean's emotions played out across his face; it was obvious Dean did not like the idea of leaving Ben and Lisa. After a few moments, Dean stood up, nodding to Castiel. "We'll be ready in a couple days."

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

Sam loaded up the final duffle bag into the trunk of the Impala before making his way back up to Bobby's porch. Bobby sat on the rickety steps, Ben at his side. Through the window, Sam could just make out the forms of Dean and Lisa.

Inside, Dean pulled Lisa in for a final hug and kiss. The woman smiled sadly up at him. "Promise you'll look after yourself?"

"Hey," Dean tried to smirk, "always do." The smile vanished from his face and sadness marred his features. "Take care of Ben. Bobby will help you guys find a place in town to settle into, you know, if you still wanted to stick around here. I understand if you…" Dean's words were interrupted with a kiss. He gulped back his emotions and made his way back to the porch.

Ben whirled around at the squeaking of the front door. He launched himself at Dean as soon as the man was out of the doorway. Dean easily caught his son and held him tightly against his chest. "Don't want you and Sam to go," the boy sniffled against Dean.

"We don't wanna go either, kiddo." Dean gently pulled Ben away from his so that he could look him in the eyes. "We'll try to call every day, bud. And, hell, we'll end up dropping in all the time." Dean was doing his best, but he knew not much was going to cheer Ben up at this point. But the kid tried to put on a brave front, all the while clutching tightly at Dean's leather jacket.

"Be careful." Ben finally moved a little away from Dean. "I…um…Love you De-Dad."

A smile broke across Dean's face and he scooped he son up once again. "Love you too kiddo."

After a few seconds he set the boy back down, ruffling his hair. Ben moved over to Sam while Dean said a few words to Bobby.

Ben threw his arms around Sam as well. "I'll miss ya buddy," Sam choked out. He was still getting used to the idea of being an uncle, but he definitely loved the role.

"I'll miss you too, Sam. Look after Dad and yourself….please."

"Will do. We've got each other's back. Always do."

Ben smiled, despite the tears pooling in his eyes. Sam gave his nephew one final hug before following his brother towards the Impala. With one last look and wave at the family they were leaving behind, they slid into the leather interior of the Impala.

Dean cranked up the engine, not even bothering to turn on his music. Sam instantly knew his brother was still really upset at having to say goodbye. Without thinking twice, Sam began rooting around his computer bag in the floor. He pulled out a small bundle and handed it over to Dean.

"What's this?"

"Just unwrap the towel." Dean sent him an aggravated look. "Trust me, it might make you feel better.

Not even bothering to argue, Dean made quick work of the towel. A small object fell out into his lap, causing Dean's breath to lodge in his throat. His pendant laid across his jean clad thighs. While keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he reached down with his other to pick up the cord. His fingers ran down the smooth leather and caught on the jagged horns. He swallowed, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check.

Dean slid the cord around his neck. With his free hand, he reached over to gently squeeze his brother's shoulder. "Thank you Sammy."

Sam's smile split across his face. "No problem." And it really wasn't. At that time nothing really was. Not the demons awaiting them down the road. Not the heartbreak that lied behind them. And definitely not the son of a bitch caged below them.

Dean reached up, flicking on the tape player.

The End

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed, faved, commented, and just read this fic! I means a lot. I am considering writing a sequel since I left it open for one. Please let me know what you think of the idea and this chapter! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11: Sequel Info

Ok, so everyone seemed interested in a sequel for this baby a while back…and I've finally figured out an idea that works with the original yet that could stand alone if people hadn't really read Quiet of Night. So here is what I am wanting to do:

The boys have been trying to hunt down Crowley for months now with little to no luck. Both are growing exhausted and worried, especially Dean who had to leave Ben and Lisa behind. He constantly worries that demons or angels will go after them again. Little does he know, his nightmare is coming true. Crowley's men break into the house one night in an attempt to get to Lisa and Ben. Lisa is able to hold them off, but not for long. Amazingly, a hunter shows up and saves the day.

Sam and Dean rush back to Lisa's house, finding the other hunter still there...one they never expected to see again...their dad. No one knows why he's been brought back, but the boys can't help but shake the feeling that Crowley is using this as a distraction.

What do you think?


End file.
